


Promises

by shonn



Category: Charlie's Angels, Charlie's Angels (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Sabrina who kept them together with her need and her want and her fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Sabrina was on her bed, leaned against the headboard, deeply engrossed in whatever new historical novel had recently been released. Kelly entered from the bathroom and smiled at the familiar sight, pausing long enough to drink in the comfort they denied themselves during the day. At the thought, another well-known sensation swept over her, and she moved slowly toward the bed, curling herself next to the warm body, resting her head on a cotton-covered thigh, drawing strength from the fingers which instinctively tangled in her hair. Nuzzling the leg under her cheek, Kelly closed her eyes and wished she could feel the skin hidden beneath the cloth.

“You okay, kiddo?” Sabrina asked, her voice hinting at concern, rough against the quiet. Kelly said nothing, just nodded her head and burrowed nearer to the other brunette. Sabrina closed her book and moved to put it on the nightstand before slipping down the bed to lie facing Kelly. 

Sabrina hated when they roomed together on a case. She said the temptation was too strong, that it was unfair to be so close when they had to sleep apart, but sometimes even Sabrina would give in to the need to have Kelly with her. And sometimes Sabrina allowed for Kelly’s need. Tonight was one of those nights.

“Hey, c’mere.” Sabrina pulled Kelly into her arms, arranging one leg over both of Kelly’s and kissing her forehead, whispering softly into her ear. “Maybe this weekend, if we finish this case, we can take a drive down the coast, just the two of us. We can sleep late and go shopping at those little window shops you like so much and have lunch at that restaurant that overlooks the water. What do you say? Huh? We’ll build a fire in our room and forget about Charlie and work and everything but each other.” It wasn’t a promise; they didn’t make those. It was just a hopeful suggestion, and Kelly could hear the vagueness in Sabrina’s voice, the yearning to be in two places at once, to be two people at once.

Despite appearances, Kelly knew it was hardest on Sabrina, whose heart warred with her mind over the improprieties of their relationship, whose single-minded attention to their work forced her distance. It was Sabrina who kept them together with her need and her want and her fingers, but it was also Sabrina who kept them apart with her jealousies and her uncertainties and her fears. Publicly, they never acted as lovers, and no one ever questioned their imprecise yet palpable intimacy. They had gotten very adept at hiding, at pretending to only be friends, at ignoring their rapport. Kelly strived for a normal existence, tried to convince herself she could have both the free lifestyle she required and the security she craved. But she knew, at times like this, when she was comfortable in the arms of the woman she loved, she would someday have to make a choice between desire and necessity. 

For now, however, Kelly just smiled and interlaced her fingers with those of Sabrina’s and allowed the other woman’s soothing voice and gentle caresses to lull her to sleep. She knew she would wake alone, that Sabrina would be up and out of their room soon after sunrise, but she took comfort that they were together now, took comfort in how difficult it would be for Sabrina to leave.


End file.
